


Шепард не спрашивали

by HinaDeK



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, UST, Андерсон, Вега, Джейкоб (взаимное Джейкоб/Шеп в ме2), Тали Зора (Гаррус/Тали), ангст, упоминаются:
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK
Summary: Если бы Шепард спросили, что ей нравится в Вакариане, она сразу же назвала бы эту схожесть во взглядах.
Relationships: Джейн Шепард/Гаррус Вакариан
Kudos: 2





	Шепард не спрашивали

Когда Шепард впервые встретила Гарруса Вакариана, их цели совпадали. Они видели в Сарене врага, предателя, и пусть пока не могли подтвердить это так, чтобы даже у слепого Совета открылись глаза, они чувствовали.

Если бы Шепард спросили, что ей нравится в Вакариане, она сразу же назвала бы эту схожесть во взглядах.

Но Шепард не спрашивали.

Когда она нашла Гарруса на Омеге, она была чертовски рада видеть знакомое лицо. Лицо, которое верило ей, что она не агент чертового "Цербера", в отличие от Кайдена.

Она заметила свое стремление проводить больше времени в главной батарее слишком поздно, но, к счастью, недостаточно, чтобы Гаррус заподозрил хоть что-нибудь. Её "нравится" стало слишком… интимным. Шепард не хотела портить прекрасные боевые и дружеские отношения грязью или соплями, потому что была абсолютно не уверена в том, что она нравится Гаррусу в таком же смысле.

И это терзало её, абсолютно неприятно сказывалось на настроении. В каком-то баре ей хотелось ввязаться в драку, чтобы выпустить пар, отпустить идиотскую ненависть к себе из-за любовных терзаний. Но Шепард прекрасно знала, что на неё смотрит вся Галактика, которой нужна помощь, но которая не осознает этого.

Будет ли слушать её мир, если она разобьет морду какой-то мутной паре подонков и испортит свою репутацию?

Было решено переключить свои сердечные муки на другой объект. С Джейкобом она выбралась из лаборатории, но он был достаточно юн, чтобы считать отношения с героиней галактики приятной авантюрой, и недостаточно долго сражался бок о бок с Шепард. Он не знал её. Этого было достаточно, чтобы притвориться.

Отношения все же вышли неплохими, ей удалось запрятать свои терзания, а также просто наслаждаться хорошей компанией.

Никто не спрашивал, что ей нравится в Джейкобе. И хорошо, потому что ответа у Шепард не было.

На самоубийственной миссии она волновалась за всех, поэтому нельзя было сказать, что это её… интимное чувство вырвалось наружу. "Нет, Шепард, ты просто хочешь спасти всех, как и всегда".

Она облегченно выдохнула, когда Гаррус взошел на борт Нормадии, и надеялась, что никто не понял этот выдох как личную привязанность.

"Наконец-то это закончилось", - поспешно сказала она, потому что чувствовала, что очень скоро сорвется. Никто ничего не заметил.

Альянс арестовал её быстро, не дав попрощаться с Джейкобом, обрубив все каналы связи. Единственными, кто мог её навещать, были капитан Андерсон и новичок, просто огромная груда мышц, Вега.

Было скучно и одиноко. И тревожно за Галактику, но с существованием Жнецов это было обычным чувством для того человека, который точно знал, что они есть.

И Жнецы не собирались отступать.

Пока они с Андерсоном выбирались из обломков, Шепард узнала, что Гаррус писал ей, писал много. Джейкоб сдался на второй неделе.

Если бы её спросили, что ей нравится в Гаррусе… Но кому какая разница кто нравится героине, когда, черт возьми, идет война против Жнецов?

И самой героине сейчас стоило думать совсем не о том.

Но её дыхание все равно сбилось, когда она увидела Гарруса на Менае.

Это восприняли за напряженное дыхание Веги.

Ей снова нужно было отвлечение, и она нашла Джейкоба. Но после его спасения они встретились на Цитадели, и её отвергли.

Поначалу она не понимала, как можно выбирать между героиней и обычным врачом, но в конце концов она пришла к выводу, что Джейкоб не только хороший парень, который не бросит беременную, но ещё и умный парень. Он наверняка раскусил её, хотя ей действительно нравились эти отношения. Она чувствовала себя подавленной и решила не искать больше отвлечений.

Её голову занимала только война.

И редкие, очень редкие походы в бар.

Однажды они с Гаррусом сидели в баре на Цитадели, и одна турианка довольно заинтересованно смотрела на него. Шепард кивнула головой, мол, иди, отвлекись.

\- Пожалуй, откажусь. Есть кое-кто, кто мне нравится, и я надеюсь, что скоро смогу быть с ней.

Шепард не спрашивала, но сколько ещё ночей ей не давала спать эта фраза! "Что если это я?"

Шепард не могла найти в поведении друга ни подтверждения, ни опровержения.

После всей этой странной ситуации с клоном, они устроили вечеринку в новой квартире Шепард (бывшей капитана Андерсона).

Она очень хорошо знала Гарруса, чтобы понять, что на окна он смотрит не из-за интересного неонового света, а из-за того, что окна слишком большие, любое передвижение легко просматривается.

Она видела, как он подмечал каждую деталь, но ничего не говорил вслух, только недовольно шевелил мандибулами.  
Быть может, будь он её парнем, он бы сразу принялся устранять прорехи этой квартиры ради её… безопасности?

Шепард оставалось только гадать.

Когда она вошла в танцующую толпу, её, конечно же, начали подкалывать. И Гаррус тоже.

\- Отправим записи Жнецам. Они либо испугаются танцев Шепард и улетят, либо влюбятся.

"Влюбятся". Она впервые слышала от него это слово. Её голова едва ли не пошла кругом, и она дала себе мысленную пощечину, ввернула что-то в тему и вскоре ушла с импровизированного танцпола на кухне.

Шепард сидела с виски, прокручивая в голове как субгармоники Гарруса не дают никакого интимного подтекста этому слову, но сам факт его произношения. Она попыталась представить, как он говорит "Я люблю тебя, Шепард". Прозвучало фальшиво, и Шепард усмехнулась, отмечая как сильно двинулась от давно нахлынувших чувств.

Это точно была любовь. Вовсе не взаимная.

Как-то плюнув и решив, будь что будет, она направилась к главной батарее.

Но то, что она увидела, поразило в самое сердце.

Тали и Гаррус сразу же отпрыгнули друг от друга и начали генерировать отмазки, что позволило Шепард успокоиться.  
\- Я рада за вас обоих, правда.  
\- Думаю, это важно – иметь кого-то, к кому хочешь вернуться, - сказал Гаррус.  
\- Что значит "вернуться"? Это же просто увлечение, Вакариан. Меня интересует только твое тело, - ввернула Тали, сначала возмущенно, а после достаточно эротично, что Шепард поняла, как сильно не хочет в будущем слушать их флирт.  
\- Это возмутительно! Впрочем, меня все устраивает, - томный голос Гарруса только убедил её в этом. Шепард бы не вынесла больше.  
\- Не буду вам мешать, - сказала она с улыбкой и удалилась, чтобы следующие полчаса проплакать под холодным душем, убеждая себя, что не иметь человека, к которому можно вернуться, абсолютно нормально.

Ведь она же героиня.

Её будет ждать вся галактика.

Если только её не уничтожат.

Перед выходом в Лондон она стерла с омнитула фотографию Гарруса, которую когда-то давно нашла на серверах СБЦ. 

В бой она взяла Гарруса и Явика. Тали осталась вместе с Лиарой поддерживать связь.

Шепард хотела бы быть на месте Тали. Не быть главным персонажем истории, которому нельзя показывать слабину. Быть обычным человеком, который может вернуться к кому-то.

Взглянув в последний раз на оперативный штаб в груде обломков, Шепард обрела решимость. Ей предстоит тяжелый бой, и она сделает все, чтобы… чтобы Гаррусу было к кому и куда вернуться.

Чтобы всем оставшимся в живых было куда возвращаться.

С этой же целью с ней шел и Гаррус.

\- Мне это в тебе нравится, - сказала она, пускай никто и не спрашивал.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована на фикбуке 5 мая 2017, с фикбука ухожу, поэтому сделала перепост сюда.


End file.
